


Worth the wait

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Singer Arthur, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Song, USUK - Freeform, band au, guitarist Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Arthur gets enough off waiting for his soulmate to arrive on his own, so he takes a risk to "dig" them out.





	Worth the wait

This...was most likely a very bad idea, but one had to take risks if they wanted to get things in life. Arthur could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest no matter how hard he tried to keep it calm. It was just the excitement from all the previous songs, he reasoned with himself as if anyone else could hear it. He looked up and gazed at the arena of fans before him, feeling just a tad guilty for his selfish plan, though none of them probably wouldn't be any wiser what he did, if his plan failed. 

 

Being a musician in a world where songs brought soulmates together had always been his dream. The moment his mother told him that each person has a special song in their head that only their soulmate will know, for it's the same song as theirs, he was sold. Arthur had always loved fairy tales and such an existence was exhilarating for his childself. He had tried humming his song as much as he could, hoping that his soulmate would pop out just like that. When nothing of the sort happened, he asked his mum about the reason. She had chuckled and reassured him that his soulmate would come to him one day, but that it might take some time. 

 

Year passed, yet Arthur didn't get even close to finding his soulmate. The dream of becoming a singer started getting bigger, because of course all he needed to do was to get famous. Then he could just use the song in his head, publish it and boom his soulmate would arrive soon enough! Arthur's mother let him go to a few singing lessons before it became apparent that the boy was doing much better on his own after getting down the basics. He started making lyrics to the song in his head, but never really sang it outloud. Even after he started getting more popular, Arthur made sure to keep his song his. 

 

Oh how close he had been to just letting the song out at his first concert, but common sense had caught up with him by then. If he sang his song just willy nilly, hundreds of other people would know it too and then his soulmate might never really find out it was him who wrote it. Despite the little change in plan, Arthur didn't pull away from fame. He loved singing, loved being able to see new places and absolutely loved being able to express himself while still keeping his private dreams to himself. 

 

However...he had been a relatively big name for a couple years already and met thousands of people, yet somehow his soulmate had stayed away. By now he was feeling betrayed, angry and...just desperate. It wasn’t easy to just watch from the sidelines while everyone else met their match, hell he didn't even know anyone else his age that hadn't met their soulmate yet. Each try for a relationship had felt wrong and none of them had ever right, so Arthur had ended them before anything could really begin. 

 

Eventually Arthur came to the point where his original idea came back to him. Sure he had played around with the idea all these years, but now he wasn’t going to leave it as just an idea. Even before the concert began, he had known how he was going to end it. Arthur wasn’t going to let his little plan ruin the concert, which lead to this. He had told the bad that he would play one extra song on his own after the usual last song, yet didn't tell what song exactly. It was selfish and rude, but Arthur was so tired of being alone. 

 

Thus he took a deep breath and held the microphone tighter than ever. “Thank you all for coming to see me! You’ve been such an amazing audience that I have one more extra song for you! It's…. I hope you'll like it.” The cheers from the crowd got a small grin from him, but he motioned for everyone to calm down. Arthur felt like he was shaking while he shifted his hands to hold his guitar again, even though he could clearly see that he wasn’t. It was now or never. 

 

As soon as the first notes rang in the air, it was like a weight slowly lifted itself off of his shoulders. Arthur tried to keep his eyes focused on the audience to see if anyone would react to it, but the moment he got to the singing part the song took over. It was freeing to let the song out after all these years. He couldn't help but smile even as he sang, giving his all to the song. Each note he played carried a piece of him with it, dancing around the arena and filling it. 

 

Arthur suddenly became aware of his surroundings again as another guitar joined him, playing along perfectly. He made sure to keep singing even as he glanced behind himself, meeting the bright blue eyes he had found himself admiring throughout the tour. Alfred was the guitarist of the band playing with him for this tour and something in Arthur melted at knowing this man was his match. Alfred gave him such a fond look, that the singer nearly got tongue tied. One of the reasons he had felt a need to sing the song now, was his fear of getting attached to Alfred just to lose him once the young American found his match.

 

He definitely had had intentions of singing through the whole song, but by the time they reached the second verse, Arthur had to stop. His fingers just wouldn't play any more and the tears of relief made it hard to focus. It was dead silent for a few seconds before the fans started murmuring amongst themselves, wondering what went wrong. Arthur wiped at his face but only really calmed down once he felt a hand in his. Once more he was in the receiving end of one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. In that moment Arthur didn't care how much his manager might hate him for what was about to do, all the cared was having found the one for him nothing could keep him from pulling the man into a kiss, which he did. 

 

It seemed that the fans soon realised what had happened and piercing cheers soon filled the arena, though for once Arthur was deaf to them. The kiss wasn’t anything long, but it held a promise of a long future. 

 

The next morning tabloids were filled with news on the happenings, but the newly found soulmates were blind to it. They were too busy cuddling up under shared covers. Risks were always risks, but Arthur was definitely happy he took this one. Alfred was worth it all.


End file.
